1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to reels for winding line, and particularly to a hand reel for winding electrical extension cords.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many attempts to provide a satisfactory hand reel for electrical extension cords and other types of lines. A rugged compact hand reel for extension cords is particularly needed in residence and building construction industries. The reel should be light weight and trouble free. It should be able to withstand rough treatment as it may be thrown into a truck along with or under heavier equipment. None of the hand reels known to applicant completely satisfy the above requirements.
Some cord reels proposed have axles on which the spool turns, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,837,448 and 3,983,977. The axle of the reel shown in the latter patent protudes to one side, making it cumbersome and subject to being bent or broken. The reel of the other patent is enclosed in a carrying member. Should the line backlash or tangle, the reel would have to be taken apart to untangle the line.
Other reels proposed have a central bore with a cylindrical inner sleeve for the user to support by his hand, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,006,574 and 1,983,565. The latter patent has many more individual parts than desirable. Also, in both of these, the large annular bearing surface is likely to be infiltrated with foreign matter, dirt and debris. This material would increase friction between the inner sleeve and spool and may cause sticking and binding. In order to clean the bearing surfaces, the reels would have to be disassembled.
It is accordingly a general object of this invention to provide an improved hand reel.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved hand reel with bearing surfaces that have a minimum amount of friction and are easily cleanable.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved hand reel that is compact, simple in construction, and rugged.
For a further understanding of the invention and further objects, features, and advantages thereof, reference may now be had to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.